Twisted Ages
by MoonyProngs
Summary: This day can only grow worst, Remus thought starting to pay attention to class.
1. Default Chapter

~Defence against the Dark Arts~

On Monday morning, October 20th, Harry woke up as the alarm went off. //Another boring morning in this dumb school// He thought. He got up, brushed his 2-foot long hair, not leaving out one inch, and ate his breakfast of Fizzing Whizbies. Then he went slowly down his moving staircase to have his first class with Gryffindor's.

"Now children! McGonagall! I forbid you to stick out your tongue out at Albus!" Professor Potter exclaimed as he entered the classroom. 

"But professor!! He stole my comic book!" Minerva complained.

Meanwhile, Remus sat with Hagrid and frequent sounds of pain could be heard, as Remus poked him with a pin. Dumbledore who was now sitting in front of them laughed and cheered them on as Hagrid started to strangle Remus.

"Now I mean it! If you don't stop right now I'll send you to the Care of Magical Creatures class and let Crabbe sort you out. He's got some new Bloody Toothed Manicins he wants to try out on someone!" Hagrid bellowed at Remus. 

"You can send him!!" shouted a tearful Remus, "He's taking up all the room on the desk!"

Hagrid wasn't listening. He'd gone in a pleasant trance, eyes glazed over, tongue lolling out, "Coooool…Bloody Toothed Manacin…Wow!"

Hagrid simply forgot about Remus who started to turn deathly pale. He only let go of Remus' neck as professor Potter interfered, "Hagrid let go immediately of your colleagues neck!!"

Remus choked as he caught air again and sat as far as possible away far away from Rubeus who was just being tortured by teacher.

"Rubeus Hagrid! This class isn't to try and kill each other as quickly as possible; it is to learn the Dark Arts! Have you heard?"

"Bloody Toothed Menancin…" Of course Hagrid hadn't listened as he was still in deep trance. His mouth grew into a pleasant smile and he closed his eyes dreaming away to Menacin's-land.

"Rubeus!!" Harry bellowed out of the top of his lungs shaking his student furiously.

"Sorry professor…I…I am not feeling very well…can I go to the hospital wing?" Hagrid lied, looking as ill as possible.

"Of course you can." Harry said believing everything of course.

Rubeus leaves with a triumphant smile on his face the classroom looking at Remus with hate. Remus didn't even dare to ask the professor of he could also go as he was sending angry looks.

Dumbledore was smiling over to Minerva, who then started to blush slightly.

//This day can only grow worst// Remus thought starting to pay attention to class.

~*~

**Author's Note**: Please tell me what you think! So that I know if it is worth posting any other chapter. Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter two

~Potions~

After one hard hour with Professor Potter the remaining students went to class. Dumbledore and Minerva walked in front and then Remus. Hagrid, who was still missing, still faked that he was ill.

"What have we got next?" whined McGonagall

"Potions." Albus answered smiling at her.

McGonagall groaned.

"It's not fair…Hagrid goes of sick and gets out of it…Hey! Albus! Let's pretend we got bitten by a Bloody Toothed Manicin!"

"Morning Darlings!"

It was Professor Malfoy, his toothy grin set in place as he met them at the corner.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of Potions! Follow your good old Professor Malfoy."

"Oh look! Who we have got here! Bumblebee, Scotland Yard and Wolf boy." Severus sniggered as the Gryffindor students enter the classroom sitting down at their usual places.

"Today we are going to learn how to do a disonorus potion." Malfoy started and the Gryffindor's all cursed under their breath. // Everything but not in pairs. Please! // Remus thought looking at Malfoy who started to talk again. "We are going to work in pairs which are the following, Albus with Minerva. Filch and Anakin. Severus and Remus. Open page 52 and start to brow the potion. Come on quick."

Sometime later…

"Oh! Good boy Severus, good boy! Who's a good boy then? You've done it! 20 points for Slytherin for being the first student to successfully create the disonorus potion!" Professor Malfoy said patting Severus on the head, like a master would do to reward his dog for something. Forgetting completely about Remus.

"Err…Professor." Butted in Remus. "May I just state that your darling pet Severus has done nothing but sit there for the last half an hour. I was one who made the potion."

"Well now Lupin…if you are going to criticize me for praising my students…if Severus completed the task half an hour ago, I think his skill is better than I thought. An extra 10 points for Slytherin." Praised Malfoy, smiling at Severus sweetly.

"But sir! That's not fair!"

"LUPIN! SILENCE! I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE…I'm the teacher in charge of this lesson…not you. And let's hope it shall remain that way." And in an undertone Malfoy added, "Puuh…imagine you as a teacher…" Which of course Remus had heard because of his sensitive hearing and rage was building up inside of him. "As a punishment for your cheak Lupin, I shall let you test Severus' potion…and then we'll see if my points been worthwhile."

With those words Malfoy walked off, his shiny blond hair, tucked behind his ears, bobbing around pathetically. Remus was left, standing open mouthed. It was so unfair, he had made this potion, he knew it would work and now he had to try it.

Suddenly, Albus came to the rescue. 

"Hey Remus. Tell you what. While that rat bag's not looking, swap yours for mine. I know I have done it all wrong. The porpoise spines disintegrated and Minerva tells me it won't work."

Well what do you think they did?

~*~

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the Review! The next upcoming lesson is going to be History of Magic.


	3. Chapter Three

~History of Magic~

Gryffindor were already seated in the classroom as the Ravenclaw, followed by Professor Weasley, entered the classroom. Even Hagrid was now sitting again next to Remus, smiling like a little boy who had just opened his Christmas presents.

Binns and Flitwick still talked happily towards each other as the teacher checked if everyone was present.

Poppy, who was sitting all alone, was the only one who pulled out a parchment and quill. Meanwhile yawned and spread herself across the table.

"Class may I have your attention please." Professor Weasley announced clapping with his hands. Hagrid who was asleep already gave a loud snore.

"Today we are going to learn a little about muggle history. As you know…" the voice from the teacher became more and more distant and soon the class was half asleep.

"Hey Remus! Do you think there is a chance to get to Hogsmeade this evening?" Vector asked who was now standing next to Remus, pretending to ask him for notes.

"Yes, it should be…unless you make a mess like the last time." 

"I didn't make a mess!"

"Oh, yes you did!" Pomfrey snorted taking her chair and pulling it over in front of Remus' table. As for Hagrid, he was still fast asleep, snoring.

"So where do you want to go?" Remus asked looking over to Binns who was apparently talking to himself. As Flitwick was now sitting together with Albus and Minerva.

"The three Broomsticks of course!" Vector said, a little bit too loud as it got Professor Weasley's attention. He walked over to the table where the three were sitting and gave each a penetrating look.

"What are you planning this time?" he asked trying to look angry but he failed and started to smile mischievously as the three explained.

Behind them Flitwick, Dumbledore and McGonagall couldn't believe their ears.

"I don't believe it…" Dumbledore muttered, "…and that is supposed to be a teacher."

"Boring…" Binns exclaimed pulling out his wand. But for their luck the bell rang and everybody left the class.


End file.
